


Humour me

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years, two old friends meet up to reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humour me

Well fed and maybe just a little bit drunk, Sean settles back against the sofa in Viggo's hotel room with a contented sigh. And he really was content, having left those unrequited feelings behind many moons ago and moved on. He'd dated a few women, even married again – unsuccessfully as it turned out – but he'd eventually found some peace and stability in his life. And because he'd reached that state of balance, he'd felt able to accept Viggo's unexpected invitation to dinner during a brief stopover in London. But whilst time had changed many things – including his dreams of a different life – it hadn't diminished Viggo Mortensen's ability to utterly captivate him. Not that he'd given Viggo an inkling of that all evening; fuck, no. He'd played it cool but friendly, interested but not obviously hanging on the man's every bloody word... 

"Y'know – when I think back, not only did you give people little gifts, I'm pretty sure you kissed every bugger on set during that shoot too," Sean says with a chuckle. "And I don't mean a peck on the cheek either."

Alongside him, Viggo snorts with laughter. "What? Your memory's playing tricks on you, Bean. Or maybe you've had too much red wine tonight."

Sean shakes his head. "Oh no, don't give me all that; you kissed _every_ one, Vig. I mean, no-one will ever forget the day you snogged Billy – least of all, Billy. Fuck, I wish I'd been there to see that."

"It was Sam's wedding that did it," Viggo offers with a smile and the wickedest of winks. "The romance got to me and it was a moment of craziness – nothing more."

"Viggo – your whole life is one huge moment of craziness," Sean retorts, giving Viggo's shoulder a good natured nudge with his own.

"Okay, okay," Viggo replies, raising a hand in mock capitulation. "So I like kissing people – what's wrong with that? It was just a bit of fun. Only Orlando took it to mean something it didn't."

Sean grins and rolls his eyes. "I know – I _was_ there that time, remember? I had to pick up the pieces; poor lad thought you were going to propose." Suddenly amidst the smiles and the warm memories of great times now too long ago, the words were there at his lips and Sean knows he _has_ to ask the question. "Tell me something though, Vig. If you liked kissing people so much, how come you never kissed _me_ ?"

Viggo stills and sets down his wineglass on the low table in front of him. "I'd have thought that was obvious, Sean," he says softly. 

"Obvious? Not to me," Sean replies and all of a sudden he can hear blood pounding in his ears. And the pounding becomes even louder when Viggo shifts on the sofa and he finds himself looking directly into the eyes that had ensnared him all those years ago. "So humour me, Viggo."

"Because back then to have kissed you would have been just too much," Viggo says softly, his gaze searching and unwavering. "And at the same time, it just wouldn't have been enough; not nearly enough."

Sean frowns for a moment and then as one possible understanding slowly dawns, he just stares at Viggo, completely unable to say a word. Instead he watches as a soft flush of pink suffuse Viggo's cheeks and hears him swallow slowly. 

"Well, I seem to have shut you up if nothing else," Viggo murmurs, turning away from Sean's seemingly blank expression. "I'll leave you to think on a response while I go make us some coffee, yeah?" 

"No, you won't," Sean growls and grasps Viggo's hand. "You'll stay right here and tell me what you meant by that."

"I'd have thought it was obvious what I meant," Viggo replies a little shakily, very much aware that he'd said something similar just a few moments ago. But fuck, Sean's warm fingers felt good wrapped around his own.

Sean exhales slowly. "Obvious? Not to me," he replies, loosening his hold a little on Viggo's hand, but only to link their fingers together and squeeze them encouragingly. "Humour me, Viggo." 

Viggo looks up and what he can see in Sean's eyes makes his heart race. So what if it had taken him thirteen years... "Humour you, Sean?" he repeats, edging closer as Sean does the same. "After all this time, I hope I can do better than that..."

\-- [END] -- 


End file.
